A fangirl conundrum
by Wynnie Padfoot and Prongs
Summary: Cath like Nick but when he asks her to be his girlfriend she is unsure what to do. Levi is well a creepy guy who hangs around and eats Cath's nutrition bars. Nick gets extremely jealous of Levi.
1. Chapter 1

Cath walked up the street to the library. Her computer bag in her hand. As she walked up to the huge building of "Love", she waved to Nick. Nick swiped his long brown hair out of his dreamy eyes, then waved back. Cath ran up to Nick and shivered. It was early December and it was freezing cold. Nick put his long arm around Cath. Cath pushed it away playfully which ended up into a tickle fight.

Night came too soon and Cath got up and started to leave when Nick grabbed her arm.

"What?" Cath said somewhat annoyed.

"I just wanted to know..."

"What?" Getting more impatient Cath stuck out her hands threatening to tickle him.

"Uh... Um..." Nick scratched his head as Cath's fingers reached out closer and closer towards him. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

As the question began to sink in with Cath she started to wish she had just run out.

"I'll think about it." As much as Cath wanted a relationship, she did not want to have a another end table relationship like her and Abel's.

Cath ran out of the library as fast as she could with her finger on the call button. She did not care about Levi's offer. She just had to leave. Nothing more, nothing less. Leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Cath caught her breath. Panting she looked for her room key, only to find she was locked out. Her only choice was to wait for Reagan.

Cath took out her laptop. She might as well write another chapter for Carry On. Soon she was flying out of this world soaring towards the land of Simon Snow.

A voice shook her out of her faze. She thought is was Reagan trying to get in, but needed Cath to move, but it was not. It was Levi. The creepy stalker.

"I see you are locked out. Need help?"

"Not from you."

"Even if I have an extra key?"

"REALLY?" Cath responded to quickly and then thought, "Why would he have a key to my room?"

"Why do you have a key to my room?" Cath answered sharply.

"Duh. I'm Reagan's boyfriend. Derp."

"Oh." Cath thought, that is why he is always around here.

"Now can I let you in?"

"Fine. But you are not taking anymore of my protein bars."

"Awww." Cath looked at his face. It was a face even she could find herself starting to feel attractive to. But no. He was her roommate's boyfriend. She can't like the creepy stalker. No. Or maybe she could. But he could never like her.

 **Hey guys. Sorry I have not updated in a while. I have had a surplus of homework. It is like my teachers think I have no life. :( Anyway I am going to do something different next chapter. I am going to write in Levi's point of view. Let me know if it is a good idea and I don't mind a little helpful criticizing. Thanks! See you soon. Happy Victoria Day!**


	3. Chapter 3

Cath was laying on her bed when she saw him threw the open door. The sexy, brown, wavy hair of Nick. He swept it away from his eyes and it took Cath a minute to snap out of the trance.

"Cath? Cath?" Nick was waving his well-toned arm and hand in front of her face. Finally she arouse from her daydream.

"What?" Cath snapped.

"What is with you and being snappy today?" Levi said softly as he munched on one of HER protein bars.

"What the hell Levi?" Cath lost it and ran, as much as the small room would allow her, towards Levi and snatched the box back to find it empty. "You flipping owe me exactly 3 boxes of protein bars now!"

Nick was getting impatient and saw something he wished he imagined. Levi stood up and leaned down to Cath's height then slowly kissed her lips. He wanted that to be him. He pushed them over and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. What he did not see was Cath slapping Levi and yelling for all to hear, "What the hell Levi? I was trying to get Nick to ask me out and this what you fucking do? Wow. I thought you were my friend. Thanks. Get out."

Levi quickly let go of Cath's waist and ran out of the room. Cath fell onto her bed weeping. Both guys she thought liked her, definitely did not like her now. She was a lifeless girl who could not get a good boyfriend for her life. But then again what's life worth anymore? Suicidal thoughts filled her brain. Making her more and more wishing she was dead until...

 **Hey! I am so sorry I have not updated in months. But I have been traveling and been extremely busy. I promise to write the next chapter much much longer. Unlike the rest of my chapters. Thanks for being awesome. Stay cool and follow A Fangirl Conundrum. If there is anything you guys want to see in the story please just comment below. ;) Thanks again for listening to my stupid blabbering. Bye!**


End file.
